Amor que sobrepasa épocas
by Seo Ha Na
Summary: Es un oneshot yaoi; es decir, chico x chico o BL(Boys love) Dos personas que estaban destinadas; sin embargo, se encuentran cuando han hecho su vida con alguien más. ¿Algún día podrán ser felices? Es un SasuNaru


Dos personas destinadas que no se conocieron hasta mucho después de haber hecho su vida con alguien más. Uzumaki Naruto había hecho su vida con una persona realmente increíble, la cual creía que el destino lo elegía a uno y no al revés; Naruto le demostró que uno puede escoger su destino, siempre y cuando se esmere en ello y eso fue lo que enamoro a Neji Hyuga; tanto Naruto como Neji vivían una hermosa vida de pareja. Uchiha Sasuke había hecho su vida y casado con Sabaku no Gaara en el extranjero y después regresaron a Japón, ambos hombres que solo conocían la verdadera soledad, siempre habían estado solos; eran personas autosuficientes, decidieron unirse para compartir su soledad, ambos la conocían y podían sobrellevarla mejor.

Ambas parejas vivían en Hokkaido, Japón; para ser más específicos vivían en la ciudad de Hakodate. Naruto y Neji vivían en Yunokawa, eran pescadores mientras que Sasuke y Gaara vivían en el pie del monte Hakodate, ambos tenían grandes fortunas por lo que no tenían que preocuparse tanto por sobrevivir, ya tenían sus vidas facilitadas. Sus vidas estaban separadas por varios kilómetros.

Naruto y Neji vivían una vida modesta, pero eran felices. Todos los días se daban su beso y su abrazo dando gracias a Dios por tener la dicha de vivir un nuevo día. Su felicidad era mucha, hasta que un día Neji fue como siempre a pescar; por alguna razón Naruto no quería que el fuera

**\- Neji, no vayas, quédate junto conmigo –** Se acercó a Neji dándole un lindo beso y abrazándolo, como si fuera la última vez, un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Neji sonrió **-¿Por qué te despides?, ¡Volveré!, no pienso abandonarte, tontito – **Naruto estaba reacio a soltarle, pero finalmente lo hizo forzando una sonrisa **– Es que tengo un muy mal presentimiento –** Neji sonrió

**– Tranquilo, amor, te prometo que volveré -,** estas palabras tranquilizaron un poco al rubio que dejo que su pareja se marchará, lo único que podía observar cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta fue su espalda porque Neji nunca volteó; cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y un escalofrio indescriptible, sentía como se le ponía su piel de gallina y con un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener pensó "Espero así sea, amor".

Ese día todo transcurrió en calma, pero desafortunadamente a eso de las 4 de la tarde se desato una tormenta y Neji no regresaba, Naruto empezó a enloquecer, temía lo peor. La tormenta no cesaba y él ya estaba en su modesta cabaña, sentado en un rincón abrazando sus piernas apretándolas hacia si tratando de calmar sus temblores sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, esperanzado en que su pareja entrará por la puerta. Después de 2 angustiosas horas por fin la tormenta cesó y entonces escucho nudillos tocar su puerta fuertemente, su corazón se sobresaltó. Sus piernas temblaban, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta tambaleándose, cuando la abrió vio frente a sí a una persona que traía casi arrastrando el cuerpo de Neji. Naruto ni siquiera miro a la persona que lo llevaba a cuestas, simplemente cayó sobre sus rodillas y derramo lágrimas de agonizante dolor **\- ¡NO ES VERDAD!... Él no puede estar muerto –** Volteo a ver a la persona que lo traía aunque no podía ver bien su cara porque las lágrimas empañaban su vista **– En verdad lo lamento chico, no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo, no se nada de cómo ayudar a pescadores –** Agacho su cabeza y continuó **– Vivo al pie del monte Hakodate y vine de turista a esta zona cuando vi que el barco pesquero de esta persona estaba llegando al puerto y no se cómo, pero este hombre logro salir de él y se dirigió arrastrándose por sobre la arena hacia mí y me dijo "Llévame con Naruto, por favor… Se lo prometí" y entonces se desmayó; revise su pulso pero ya no latía… De verdad, ¡Lo siento! – **Al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba, parecía en su mundo, estaba realmente impactado por la noticia, él seguía de pie mientras Naruto continuaba arrodillado **– Pregunte a personas que viven alrededor y me dijeron que esta era la casa tanto de él como la tuya… y viendo tu reacción, supongo que tú eres Naruto, ¿no? –** Naruto no le contesto, siguió observando a un solo punto y movía su cabeza tratando de convencerse a si mismo que no era verdad… seguía sacudiendo su cabeza y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sinceras

**\- ¡Eres un estúpido, Neji!. ¡Te dije que no te fueras!, ¿por qué carajos nunca me haces caso? –** Se levantó tambaleándose y le quito el cuerpo inerte de Neji al último tipo que había visto con vida a su pareja. No tenía fuerzas, pero pudo llevarlo hasta la cama y lo recostó en ella, entonces se sentó en ella viendo a Neji, empezó a golpearlo **– Dime… ¿Por qué me has abandonado?, tú eras lo único que tenía… Ahora estoy completamente solo… de nuevo –** Naruto seguía golpeando el cuerpo sin vida de su primer amor. El chico que lo había traído se sintió especialmente conmovido, sus piernas se movieron solas y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba agarrando los brazos de Naruto para evitar que siguiera golpeándole. Naruto sintió como lo sostenían y entonces empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y amargamente, cuando el que sostenía sus brazos se dio cuenta que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente se sentó junto a él en la cama y empezó a voltearlo para que quedaran cara a cara, acaricio la cabeza de Naruto e hizo que la recostará en su pecho. Cuando la cabeza de Naru estuvo recostada en el pecho de Sasuke, éste empezó a acariciar la espalda de Naruto uniéndose en un tierno abrazo y Sasuke acerco su barbilla a la cabeza que ocultaba en su pecho Naruto y le dio un tierno beso en ella **– ¡Todo estará bien!… Yo estaré contigo hasta que puedas superarlo… Por cierto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –**

Por muy extraño que parezca esas palabras confortaron al rubio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, al sentir el cálido pecho del azabache se quedó dormido, éste último al verlo que dormía plácidamente, lo recostó en la cama junto a Neji, era un cuadro demasiado conmovedor y a la vez algo aterrador. Sasuke hizo una llamada para que arreglaran todo lo del funeral de la pareja de Naruto, por el sufrimiento que su perdida había causado en él dedujo que eran pareja. Dos horas después todo estaba arreglado para llevar a cabo el velatorio, justo en ese momento Naruto había despertado con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero sus ojos se volvieron a inundar cuando vio a su lado el cuerpo inerte de quien unas horas antes era su pareja. Seguía sintiendo mucho dolor, pero era momento de que tomará responsabilidades

**\- Ya he preparado todo para la velación, Naruto – **Dijo Sasuke algo preocupado

Naruto se levantó torpemente y se dispuso a limpiar el cuerpo de Neji y después humedeció sus labios, lo vistió tradicionalmente y volteo a ver a Sasuke con la mirada algo perdida **– Ya está listo –**

El velatorio se llevó acabo esa noche y el rubio se prometió a si mismo que este día sería el único que lloraría hasta saciar su tristeza, que tenía que salir adelante porque eso es lo que Neji habría querido. Al día siguiente el cuerpo de Neji fue cremado, en el ataúd Naruto puso el anillo de pareja que él le regalo. Ellos ya habían hablado sobre el tema; querían estar toda su vida juntos hasta que la muerte los separará, se habían prometido que cuando ese día llegará el que se quedará tenía que sobrevivir, salir adelante y poner en el ataúd el anillo de pareja que le pertenecía para que lo acompañara al otro mundo. Cuando Naruto abandono ese anillo en el ataúd sintió un desgarro en su corazón, sentía que parte de su vida se había ido junto con Neji.

Todo esto lo observaba inexpresivamente Sasuke Uchiha, pero muy dentro de si sentía algo de envidia por esa persona muerta "A pesar de estar muerto tienes una persona que te ama y es devota hacia ti. Te envidio, la persona que es mi pareja no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por mí. Descansa en paz, Neji Hyuga".

Después del crematorio, le entregaron las cenizas al ojiazul

**\- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Así te llamas verdad? –** Sasuke solo asintió **– Muchas gracias por tomarte todas estas molestias, ¿me dejarías solo?, quiero despedirme –** Sasuke sonrió y se alejó, al ver que el azabache hacia lo que le pidió, entonces Naruto se dirigió a la orilla del mar y entonces empezó a esparcir las cenizas de su primer amor mientras decía **– Este es un adiós momentáneo… sob… Dentro de algunos años estaremos juntos y nadie podrá separarnos –** Termino de esparcir las cenizas de Neji, pero con ellas también se iba parte de la vida de Naruto.

Sasuke veía con ojos de admiración a Naruto, desde lejos, ese fue el comienzo del gran amor que él le iba a profesar al adorable rubio.

Dos meses después por fin Naruto volvió a su vida habitual, durante esos dos meses Sasuke lo frecuentaba, lo invitaba a comer ramen aunque no fuera su comida favorita pero supo por el propio Naruto que esa era su comida favorita. Dos meses después de la muerte de Neji, Sasuke por fin se atrevió a invitar a Naruto a una cita.

**\- Naruto, ¿Quisieras ir a Matsumae? –** El rubio en esos dos meses había desarrollado sentimientos por el sexy azabache, pero sentía algo de culpa por que estaba olvidando a Neji demasiado rápido. Seguramente en otros momentos habría rechazado fervientemente la invitación; sin embargo, la noche anterior soñó con Neji y éste último le había dicho que no tenía que guardarle luto toda su vida, que si había alguien que le hiciera sentir igual o más de lo que él, entonces que rehiciera su vida… él no se lo reprocharía. Gracias a ese sueño Naruto acepto.

Sasuke estaba realmente contento. Tardaron en llegar a ese lugar cerca de 3 horas. Naruto se quedó dormido durante el viaje en el hueco que se encuentra entre el hombro y el cuello de Sasuke. Cada día se volvían más cercanos. Sasuke pensaba confesarle sus sentimientos el día de hoy. Era primavera, así que Sasuke llevo a Naruto al castillo de Matsumae, más específicamente a los jardines alrededor del castillo porque en esa época florecen 10000 cerezos. Cuando llegaron allí, Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto, éste se sintió algo nervioso pero no se soltó. Sasuke sintió que Naruto lo estaba aprobando así que entrelazo sus dedos en los suyos y con la mirada impasible **– ¡Tú me gustas! –** Mirándolo a los ojos intimidando al ojiazul haciendo que este se pusiera de un color rojizo brillante y tratando de escapar a esa mirada tan penetrante agacho la mirada **– A mí también –** Sasuke se sorprendió por lo rápido que su rubio lo había aceptado, entonces tomo la barbilla de su amado levantándola y se agacho un poco para darle un tierno beso, apenas y rozaron sus labios; Sasuke estaba dispuesto a profundizar ese tierno beso cuando sintió que algo alejaba su cuerpo del de Naruto, todo paso tan rápido. Cuando pudo percibir lo que estaba pasando no lo pudo creer, Naruto había sido abofeteado con el puño cerrado por un tipo de cabellera roja, casi de su misma altura. Sasuke susurro, sin creer quien estaba golpeando a su amado **– ¿Gaara? -**; parecía que no lo habían escuchado, después de que le propino semejante puñetazo al rubio lo agarró del cuello, parecía que quería estrangularlo. Naruto no se defendía y le estaba escurriendo un poco de sangre por la comisura de los labios. Gaara agarrando tan violentamente a Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke que permanecía tirado sobre su espalda por el gran empuje que Gaara le había dado; con ojos llenos de resentimiento Gaara por fin hablo

**\- Así que, ¿Es por esta ramera que me has pedido el divorcio? –** Las palabras "ramera" y "divorcio" deambulaban en la cabeza de Naruto; tal vez fue el coraje que sintió al sentirse engañado por parte del Uchiha que pudo golpear la entrepierna del pelirrojo y zafarse del agarre. Cuando Gaara sintió el fuerte golpe soltó instantáneamente al rubio dejándolo caer en la misma posición en que se encontraba Sasuke; éste último lo miro, pero sintió su mirada confundida y enojada. Sasuke llamo la atención del pelirrojo **\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, No te amo… es más, no se si alguna vez te amé – **Gaara volteo rápidamente a ver a Sasuke olvidándose de Naruto **\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?, ¿acaso te enamoraste de esta ramera?- **Naruto se retorció de un profundo coraje, pero no hizo nada, permaneció donde estaba. Sasuke sonrió **– Al parecer me enamore de él… Si te dijera que lo lamento te estaría mintiendo. No lamento para nada haberme enamorado de esta hermosa persona; sin embargo, si me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo solo para no sentirme tan solo –** Las lágrimas de Gaara amenazaban con esparcirse pero él lo evito mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior y sonrió tétricamente **– Con que así es –** Y sonrió todavía más macabramente **– Entonces, vivan en concubinato porque yo jamás te daré el divorcio, infeliz -** Y Gaara se marchó no sin antes decirle a Naruto que jamás podría ser completamente feliz porque ahora sabía que su felicidad había causado la infelicidad de alguien más y eso lo haría infeliz aunque estuviera con la persona que decía amar.

Después de que el pelirrojo se hubo ido, Sasuke se levantó y entonces fue hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y le tendió la mano **– Es verdad todo lo que dijo, pero también lo que yo conteste es verdadero, ¿Me crees? –** Sin esperar a que contestará continuo **– Tal vez sea verdad que uno no puede basar su felicidad en la infelicidad de otra persona, pero yo no planee enamorarme de ti, solo sucedió. Aunque no consiga el divorcio yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. ¿Aceptas? –** Naruto iba a protestar pero sus ojos lo delataron y empezó a derramar lágrimas **– No se si lo que estoy a punto de decir este mal, pero yo también quiero vivir este amor aunque este condenado a la infelicidad… como tu esposo dice. A pesar de que no me agrada mucho la idea de ser tu amante, tampoco puedo imaginarme el resto de mis días sin ti –** Sasuke sonrió sinceramente, era la primera vez que había visto una sonrisa tan sincera brotar de los labios del azabache y él también sonrió.

Sellaron su acuerdo con un muy profundo beso, sentían como su cavidad era invadida por la lengua del otro y era realmente hermoso. A partir de ese acuerdo de amor empezaron a frecuentarse más, aunque no vivían juntos, porque así lo habían decidido. Naruto decidió pedirle a Sasuke que no dejará solo a Gaara porque probablemente él se suicidaría. Gracias a esa petición absurda por parte de Naruto, el azabache vivía una doble vida donde al parecer el único herido era Gaara.

Pasaron muchos años juntos donde fueron realmente muy felices. Hicieron muchas cosas juntos; iban al monte Hakodate que está rodeado por tres mares y tiene una altura de 334 metros sobre el nivel de mar, decidieron escalarlo cada invierno de su vida juntos, al llegar a la cima de este monte podían observar algo realmente esplendido y ambos gritaban al mismo tiempo, con todas las fuerzas de las que eran capaces.

**\- ¡AMO A UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡AMO A UCHIHA SASUKE! –**

Cuando hacían esto sentían que su amor no era malo, que era algo bueno que podían gritárselo al mundo. Eso era realmente hermoso, esos pequeños momentos eran los que hacían que valiera la pena esa relación que a lo largo de su vida atormentaba un poco a Naruto por el rostro tan herido que había visto que Gaara había puesto cuando descubrió a Sasuke con él. Eran realmente felices. Justamente después de haber subido el monte Hakodate, Sasuke tenía que ir a su otra casa, con Gaara. Sin embargo, llevo a Naruto hasta su casa, de donde no se había mudado. Cuando se despidieron, por alguna extraña razón Naruto sintió que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, entonces lo abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarlo, duraron así cerca de 10 minutos. Cuando aflojo su abrazo agarro la nuca de Sasuke y lo guio hasta su boca dándose un profundo beso de despedida. Ambos estaban en sus 70 años de vida.

Naruto no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando escucho los nudillos de una mano chocar contra su puerta. Al escuchar dicho sonido se sobresalto, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Era Gaara.

**\- ¡Sasuke ha muerto! –** Se lo dijo sin siquiera prepararlo **\- ¿Eh? –** y sin siquiera inmutarse Gaara continuó **– Él ha muerto y solo te he venido a avisar y a decirte personalmente que tú no tienes permitido ir a darle el último adiós –** Sin importarle que estaba frente a una persona que verdaderamente lo odiaba, Naruto se arrodillo y le suplico que lo dejará despedirse de él y Gaara lo miro con más desprecio aún, si es que se podía **– Tu no te mereces ese derecho, eres la concubina, yo soy el esposo… ¡No lo permitiré!. Por cierto, murió de un infarto fulminante, al parecer ha estado enfermo todo el tiempo pero no te lo dijo para no preocuparte. Aún a estas alturas se preocupa por ti. Después de todo realmente te amo, pero no sirve de nada porque como ahora está muerto el no decide quien se despide de él, sino yo… Adiós Uzumaki Naruto –** Dándole la espalda se marchó sin cerrar la puerta dejando de nuevo a un rubio realmente destrozado.

Naruto no pudo darle el último adiós a Sasuke, un tiempo pensó que tal vez se lo merecía por haber sido tan feliz pisoteando la felicidad de alguien más. Otra vez se quedó solo; sin embargo, esta vez fue más triste porque ni siquiera podía darle el último adiós. Ya tenía ochenta años ya no podía luchar por sobrevivir, tres meses después falleció dormido en su cama, de tristeza y soledad.

Muchos siglos después, las almas de Naruto y Sasuke por fin reencarnaron en sus cuerpos de antaño y como si la vida les recompensará por todo el sufrimiento que les había causado en su vida pasada… Dios les dejo sus recuerdos del gran amor que se profesaban y de todo lo que habían vivido. Se reencontraron en esta nueva época para continuar con ese gran amor que tuvo tantos obstáculos y sin lastimar a terceras personas. Fueron todavía más felices y vivieron como si fuera el último día de sus vidas, después de todo, la muerte llega repentinamente.


End file.
